Retrouvons nous!
by Satine-Tchii
Summary: Hermione est la fille du professeur Rogue mais elle ne le sais pas la situation devient difficile pour notre maître des potions que les terribles secrets cachés de sa fille hante.Pour en savoir plus lisez ma fic. BONNE LECTURE!
1. Chapter 1

abcdabcdabcd

**Retrouvons nous!**

abcdabcdabcd

**_Disclaimer:_** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling excepté le beau-père d'Hermione qui n'est que mentionné. Les lieux sont aussi à elle, cette tueuse de Sirius Black.

**_Notes:_** Les passages en italiques représentent des pensées. Ma fic se déroule pendant la 6ème année, Hermione à 15 ans et va sur ces 16 ans.

Merci à Matol qui ma énormément aidé à écrire ce premier chapitre (si vous aimez les fic severus Rogue allez voir les siennes), et merci à ma bêta lectrice Trinity1412.

Très bonne lecture à tous...

abcdabcdabcd

Chapitre 1: Pourquoi moi?

abcdabcdabcd

"Nous devons impérativement nous occuper de l'affaire Hermione Granger!" Tonna d'une voix forte Albus Dumbledore aux autres professeurs de Poudlard qu'il avait réuni dans son bureau. "Elle ne peut plus vivre dans ces conditions, son calvaire a assez duré. Nous savons que, sa mère ne pouvant s'occuper d'elle étant donnée qu'elle se trouve en ce moment même en cure de désintoxication, l'a confié à son beau-père qui, Miss Granger me l'a appris récemment, la bat."

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée des professeurs. Seul Rogue n'y prenait pas part, étant trop occupé à soutenir le regard du directeur qui, tout au long de son discourt, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Albus attendit que le mouvement d'indignation et les critiques sur le système social moldu soient passés pour reprendre d'une voix lente:

"J'ai donc une proposition qui, je sais, ne va pas plaire à tout le monde." En disant cela il avait de nouveau fixé Severus qui se sentait de moins en moins rassuré. "Vous aurez compris qu'il est impératif qu'Hermione quitte son beau-père et qu'il est hors de question qu'elle passe ces grandes vacances en sa seule compagnie, c'est pourquoi je vous propose que l'un d'entre vous la prenne et la garde durant les deux mois en attendant que sa mère aille mieux ou que quelqu'un de sa famille puisse la prendre. Qui accepterai?"

Le directeur de Poudlard scruta ces collègues, cherchant désespérément une main se lever, attendant de voir si quiconque allait se manifester pour prendre en charge la jeune fille. Mais rien ne se produisit, aucun mouvement, aucune parole. Personne ne bougea.

"Allons un petit effort. Hermione est une élève très agréable." Albus se tourna vers le professeur Mc Gonagal. "Minerva! Ne rêviez vous pas d'avoir une petite fille!" Le sourire du directeur disparut sous le regard noir du professeur de métamorphose.

Mais Dumbledore c'était attendu à cette réaction, c'est pourquoi il avait pris soin d'emporter avec lui un paquet d'allumette qui allait lui servir pour désigner "l'heureux(se)" élu(e).

Il prit dans la boite un bons nombres d'allumettes et coupa le bout d'une d'entre elles sous les regards perplexes des professeurs.

"Etant donné que je suis un vieil homme solitaire, je me suis dit qu'il serait désagréable et même je l'avoue ennuyeux pour Miss Granger de vivre deux mois complets chez moi. Qu'irait faire une jeune fille de son âge chez un vieillard comme moi!" Enonça le directeur, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. "Nous allons donc tirer à la courte paille pour savoir lequel ou laquelle d'entre vous s'en occupera."

"Bien voyons!" Souffla le Maître des potions que l'esquive du sorcier exaspérait. " Avec la chance que j'ai... Bref continuons."

Chaque professeur pris dans sa main une allumette. Rogue saisit le bout d'une d'entre elles mais hésita, il en pris une autre mais hésita encore, il fit un va et vient entre toute les allumettes et se décida enfin pour une. Il la fit glisser délicatement hors des doigts du directeur et s'aperçu avec horreur qu'il tenait dans sa main le seul et unique petit bout de bois dont le bout était coupé.

Tous ces collègues se figèrent et attendirent avec anxiété la réaction du directeur des Serpentards mais celui-ci ne broncha pas, au grand étonnement des autres sorciers. Il fixait la tige de bois. L'expression dans son regard était passée de l'horreur au désintérêt mais tout le monde avait pu entrapercevoir une lueur de joie indescriptible dans le regard froid du maître des potions.

Ce fut Albus qui rompit le silence après de longues et interminables secondes pendant lesquelles Rogue resta là, immobile, à observer cette toute petite allumette dont le bout manquant venait, en un instant, de changer toute sa vie.

"Bien heu... Severus?" dit il d'une voix faible presque inaudible.

Le maître des potions sorti alors de sa torpeur, ce que le directeur de Poudlard allait bientôt regretter.

"J'espère, Albus, que tout cela n'est qu'une plaisanterie!" dit il d'une voix glaciale qui présageait le pire.

"Mais non mais non mon ami" Dumbledore arborait un sourire radieux et malicieux. "Je vous annonce que dès aujourd'hui La petite Hermione Granger est sous votre res-pon-sa-bi-li-té." Il avait décortiqué ce dernier mot afin que son collègue prenne bien conscience de sa situation. Malheureusement celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille et il le fit bien comprendre à son supérieur.

"C'est hors de question!" dit t'il d'une voix forte et d'un ton tranchant qui ne souffraient nulle réponse. "Vous me voyez, MOI, m'occuper de cette Mouflette! Cela est hors de question! C'est non, non, et non! Voyons Albus..." le professeur de potions baissa la voix afin que seul le directeur ne l'entende. " Vous connaissez le lien qui m'unit à elle! Ce serait du suicide qu'elle vienne vivre chez moi! De plus sa mère me tuerait! Voyons Albus soyez raisonnable. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre."

Severus s'apprêtait à partir quand la voix de son collègue le stoppa net.

"Severus! Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter. La décision est prise, Hermione viendra vivre chez vous un point c'est tout. De plus j'ai la sensation que côtoyer cette jeune fille pourrait être bénéfique pour l'un, comme pour l'autre."

Le maître des potions se raidit et jaugea son directeur d'un regard menaçant.

"Sauf votre respect Albus! Je vous prierai de ne pas vous mêler de ma vie privé! Vous ne savez pas se qui me serai bénéfique alors laissez moi tranquille." Sa mauvaise humeur empirait de minute en minute.

abcdabcdabcd

Il passait la porte quant il eu soudain un doute. Non ce n'était pas possible Albus n'oserai quand même pas faire sa. Il pris le chemin des cachots quand la voix du directeur retentit derrière lui.

" Séverus... Il fallait que je vous dise. J'ai débloqué la sécurité du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor! Vous pourrez aller la prévenir quand vous voudrez! Prenez votre temps, rien ne presse."

Il fit demi-tour et reparti dans ces appartements, laissant là un Séverus abasourdi! Et si il avait osé! Ce serai à lui de la prévenir en plus de se la coltiner pendant ces seules vacances loin de Poudlard. Son humeur n'allait vraiment pas allé en s'améliorant.

C'est d'un pas lent et las que que l'ancien mangemort pris la direction du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Il était 21h00, elles ne devaient pas encore dormir. Il donna le code a la grosse dame qui ouvrir avec regret, n'osant pas prendre le temps de lui démontrer que sa voix pouvait briser le verre qu'elle tenait en main. Severus lui faisait toujours aussi peur avec son regard glacial et ces remarques cinglantes. Quant il fut entré, il pris la direction du dortoir des filles sans un seul regard pour les quelques élèves qui discutaient au coin du feu, ne prêtant nulle attention à leurs regards surpris. Que pouvait bien avoir à faire leur professeur de potions chez eux, dans le dortoir des filles qui plus est. Certains élèves remarquèrent que l'escalier le laissait monter, ils tentèrent donc leur chances mais ce retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Rogue plus furieux que jamais.

abcdabcdabcd

"Ou comptez vous donc aller comme ça jeunes hommes." dit il d'un ton glacial "Vous avez intérêt à regagner votre dortoir et si par malheur quand je redescendrai vous êtes encore là! Vous regretterai d'être venu au monde."

Les Gryffondors ne firent ni une ni deux et se bousculèrent à toute hate pour vite regagner leur propre dortoir, et ne plu se trouver en travers du chemin de leur professeur avant le lendemain au moins.

Severus resta un moment devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Son coeur battait la chamade, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui semblait aussi dur, ce retrouver devant elle. Il respira profondément et entra, sans frapper ni prévenir. Il le regretta aussitôt.

"Miss Granger il fodrai que je vous par...le." il fut interompu par des hurlement stridants émanant de jeunes filles en sous-vètements.

"Professeur! Mais qu'est ce que vous fou... Faites là?" Cria Hermione pour couvrir les hurlements de ces camarades.

N'échapant pas à la règle, elle était elle aussi en sous-vètements et son visage avait viré au rouge. Elle avait rapidement enfilé son pyjama et faisait maintenant fasse à son professeur que la situation faisait doucement sourire. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point les jeunes filles viraient rapidement au rouge.

"Miss Granger il fallait que je vous parle, c'est très important et non sa ne peut pas attendre."

Avant de commencer, Rogue vira les autres demoiselles de la chambre afin de se retrouver seul avec Hermione. Il fut amusé de voir que celle-ci paraissait crispée et surtout, Génée.

"Qui y a t'il de si important pour que vous veniez, Vous, dans ma chambre?" Hermione se voulez sure d'elle mais intèrieurement, elle tremblait. "Qu'ai je fais?"

Rogue s'apprétait à prendre la parole quand Hermione l'interrompit, ce qui demenda au professeur un effort suplémentaire pour ne pas étrangler son élève.

"Oh je sais!" Cria la jeune fille "Ohh... Je suis vraiment désolé d'ètre entrée dans votre chambre, je..."

"Non tout va bien c'est pas..." Rogue réagit soudain. " C'était vous!"

"heu non" dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

"Bref! Nous y reviendrons plus tard. Je devais vous dire que, votre mère étant incapable de vous prendre en charge pendant ces vacances et que "nous" ne voulons pas que vous restiez avec votre beau-père, vous..." sa voix se fit rapide et crispée. "Vouslespasserezchezmoi."

Hermione ouvrit de gros yeux, elle avait du mal comprendre, ce n'était pas possible.

"Qu'est ce que vous venez de dire Professeur?"

"Je viens de dire que vous passerez vos vacances chez moi."

Et, pendant qu'il disait celà, Hermione crut distinguer dans son regard si froid d'ordinaire, comme une furtive lueur de joie.

"Oh, je voix." Un léger et éphémère sourire apparut sur son visage, ce qui fit palir le Maître des potions. "Et comment celà c'est-il décidé?"

"Miss je-sais-tout ne commencez pas à sourire!" Il ne fallait pas qu'elle commence à imaginer s'attacher à lui! non pas Elle. "Je suis de corvée Granger car J'ai perdu à la courte paille. Sur ce je vais vous laisser. J'ai autre chose à faire de mon temps. Nous partiront Samedi matin, cela vous laisse 2 jours pour faire vos valises c'est suffisant, donc je veux vous voir samedi matin à 5h30 devant mes appartement, frappez à la porte je vous ouvrirai."

abcdabcdabcd

Il partit sans un regard dans sa direction. Il descendit l'escalier, traversa la salle commune des Gryffondor sans préter la moindre attention aux quelques élèves qui trainaient encore, et pris la direction de son bureau. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

_Sa y est. Je lui ai dit. Elle va venir chez moi, dans ma maison, Elle. Il faut que tout soit parfait, que je lui prépare une chambre. Elle va venir chez moi. Elle._

_"Ma fille."_

abcdabcdabcd

**A SUIVRE...**

abcdabcdabcd

Voilà c'est fini, mon premier chapitre de ma première fic.

C'est émouvant LOL.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je ne vous demande qu'une chose, une petite review, si importante pour un écrivain en herbe lol.

Merci à tous et à la prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2

abcdabcdabcd

**Retrouvons nous!**

abcdabcdabcd

**_Disclaimer:_** Comme toujours tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les lieux par contre sont entièrement à moi. La maison du professeur Rogue est sortie tout droit de mon imagination débordante lol.

**_Notes:_** Un IMMENSE merci à mes bêtas lectrices Matol et trinity1412 qui m'ont soutenues à travers les fautes d'orthographes et les manques d'inspirations. lol. Et aussi un grand merci a lana51.

Très bonne lecture à tous...

**_Réponses aux RAR:_** **DarkSev' : **J'apprécie la critique et je vais faire en sorte d'arranger ce que tu m'as dis, mais je tenais juste à préciser que ma fic (pour ce chapitre) n'a rien d'émouvante. Quand je dis "C'est émouvant" je parle du fait que je publiais le premier chapitre de ma toute première fic. Enfin bon merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu préfèrera la suite.

**Matol : **Mais ne t'inquiète pas je compte bien continuer à l'écrire .. Je te remercie de ne pas avoir attendu autant que moi pour lire ma fic et d'avoir laissé une review (remarque: Dans le cas contraire je t'aurai tué.) Kissou! lol

**Trinity1412 : **(Gros SMILE) hi hi hi tu me connais moi et l'orthographe hum hum! Je suis trop contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que se sera pareil pour mes autres chapitres. Il me tarde que toi aussi tu publie de nouveau. GROS SMACK.

**ayulana : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis super contente que mon premier chapitre te plaise et j'espère je que te décevrais pas avec la suite. Merci encore.

**Estelle01 : **Merci beaucoup à toi aussi pour ta review. Je suis contente que le début te plaise et je vais faire au mieux pour que le reste aussi. Merci.

**Wolfinthenight : **2 fois merci, sa me flatte beaucoup que tu pense sa de ma fic et de ma façon d'écrire car pour tout dire je stressais un peu en entendant de savoir si allait plaire ou pas. Merci mille fois.

**vivi : **Tu peux pas savoir le plaisir que sa fait de voir marqué "review alert" dans ta boîte de messagerie après une semaine à vide. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

abcdabcdabcd

Chapitre 2: Premières impressions.

abcdabcdabcd

_ça y est. Je lui ai dit. Elle va venir chez moi, dans ma maison, Elle. Il faut que tout soit parfait, que je lui prépare une chambre. Elle va venir chez moi. Elle._

_"Ma fille."_

Rogue sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, il n'arrivait pas à ce calmer, l'idée qu'il allait devoir vivre 24h/24 avec sa fille que sa mère lui avait enlevée 15ans plus tôt lui faisait peur et le pétrifiait. Et si sa se passait mal, et si elle se mettait à le détester plus encore. Il se remémora le jour de sa naissance, la peur et le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée d'une si petite chose qui avait tellement besoin de lui. Il se souvint aussi du déchirement qu'il avait connu un soir en rentrant chez lui et en trouvant le landau de sa fille vide et un mot, un simple mot écrit par sa fiancée.

**'Cher Severus**

**Je sais qui tu es, je sais ce que tu as fait. Je refuse que ma fille vive et grandisse dans les bras d'un Mangemort c'est pourquoi je te quitte. Ne me cherche pas. Si tu me retrouves je partirais ailleurs. Ne nous approche plus jamais, je t'interdis de tenter de revoir Ma fille. Retourne auprès de ton maître, Monstre.' **

Le maître des potions fut tiré de ses pensées au son de la voix de Dumbledore.

"Severus! Ouvrez moi j'ai à vous parler." Dit t'il à travers la porte.

Le professeur essuya une larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue et alla ouvrir à son collègue.

"Quoi?" Dit t'il d'un ton glacial. "Vous venez m'annoncer que je vais aussi devoir héberger Potter ou Weasley?"

"Bien sur que non Severus, quoique pourquoi pas!" Lança t'il un sourire vainqueur illuminant son visage. "Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles et savoir si vous aviez parlé à Miss Granger?"

Rogue se résigna et laissa entrer Albus.

"Ne vous inquiété pas Albus, je suis allé lui parler et elle doit me rejoindre samedi matin à 5h30. Heureux?"

"Très. 5h30 c'est pas un peu tôt?"

"Un problème?" Répliqua le maître des potions, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

"Non ça va, c'est bien. Bon, et bien bonnes vacances."

Le directeur sortie laissant Rogue fulminant de rage face au toupet du vieillard.

abcdabcdabcd

Le samedi matin Hermione se présenta devant la porte des appartements de son professeur, valises en main, gorge nouée. Elle frappa d'un petit coup timide et attendit, tremblante de peur et d'appréhension. Rien ne se produisit.

_'Que peut t'il bien faire ? J'en ai marre pourquoi moi ?'_

Elle fit les cents pas dans le couloir pendant un quart d'heure et se résigna à refrapper à la porte, dernier rempart la séparant ou la protégeant de sa nouvelle vie. Elle entendit du bruit de l'autre coté.

'_Il arrive.'_

Hermione lissa pour la millième fois son chemisier et se tint droite, inspirant profondément, prête à faire face à son professeur.

Rogue ouvrit, elle fut surprise de le voir en habit moldu, bêtement, elle ne c'était jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait porter autre chose qu'une cape de sorcier, c'est pourquoi elle resta plantée, perplexe, devant lui.

"Quoi? Vous n'avez jamais vu d'être humain habillé? J'ai quand même le droit de m'habiller normalement quand je ne suis pas coincé avec vous et tous vos petits camarades"

Manifestement son professeur avait du mal à contenir sa mauvaise humeur, ce qui fit doucement sourire Hermione.

_' Ces vacances vont être mémorables. J'ai bien pris mon appareil photo.' _Pensa-elle en lui souriant le plus aimablement du monde.

"Bon heu! Entrez ne restez pas ainsi devant la porte je vais pas vous manger."

Rogue fit de la place à Hermione afin qu'elle puisse passer ce qu'elle fit en rasant le mur, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la colère de son professeur qui claqua la porte et afficha un sourire forcé pour répondre à l'air réprobateur de la jeune fille.

"Bon vous pouvez vous asseoir sur le canapé, ne touchez à rien."

Après avoir pris place, la jeune fille détailla discrètement la pièce, des potions entreposées dans une vitrine aux chemises pendues dans l'armoire entrouverte, elle ne voulait rien rater de l'intimité si mystérieuse de son si ténébreux maître des potions. Elle l'observa faire le va et vient entre la chambre et la salle de bain. Il paraissait si... Normal. Rien à voir avec l'ambiance noire à laquelle elle s'attendait, où étaient les chaudrons pleins de potions interdites et les bougies servant à des rituels de magie noire! Hermione fut presque déçue de ne voir qu'une chambre normale et un prof _relativement_ normal.

Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise quant elle le vit passer, torse nu, devant elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer de très impressionnantes cicatrices dans le dos de son professeur.

_'Ouahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! La classe' _Ne put s'empêcher de penser la jeune fille face aux muscles et aux anciennes blessures de son prof.

Rogue surpris son regard baladeur et se posta devant son élève, le regard noir, il était bien décidé à ne pas la laisser prendre ces aises.

"Alors comme sa c'est vous qui aviez fait une descente nocturne dans ma chambre!"

Hermione perdit son sourire et pesta.

_' Et M... Il s'en souvient. Sa commence bien ma fille t'es mal barrée sur ce coup -là.' _

" Effectivement Miss Je sais tout! Vous êtes _mal barrée ' _" Dit-il en souriant face au visage extrêmement surpris de son élève. "Et oui je suis un occlumencier et, au fait, merci."

_'Oh mon dieu! Il entend tout ce que je pense! Ça c'est pas juste! Comment je vais faire! OY oy oy la poisse.'_

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss." Dit-il souriant, heureux du désarroi de la jeune fille. "Je ne me permettrais pas de violer vo...tre in...timité" Rogue avait été surpris du sursaut qu'avait eu Granger au mot _violer_. "Bref... heu revenons en à votre viré nocturne. Que faisiez vous, en pleine nuit, dans MA chambre?"

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre.

"Je... Heu... Comment dire... Hum hum, heu c'est à dire que et bien... Voilà mes copines et moi nous étions allées faire un tour car nous n'arrivions pas à dormir et, en passant devant votre chambre nous avons vu que c'était ouvert et..."

"Bref" La coupa Rogue."Vous ne me direz pas ce qui c'est réellement passé!"

"Non" Répondit-elle d'un air coupable qui surprit son professeur.

"Bon vous êtes prête?" Hermione acquiesça. "Alors c'est parti, approchait vous de moi nous allons prendre la poudre de cheminette. Mettez-vous dans la cheminée et dites _'Résidence Rogue' _.

La jeune fille obtempéra et se retrouva dans le salon d'une immense maison. Elle fut rejoint par son maître des potions qui se dirigea vers sa chambre sans plus prêter attention à la jeune fille, comme si elle n'était pas là.

abcdabcdabcd

Le Malaise s'était installé dans la demeure. Hermione se tenait dans l'entrée, Rogue était monté se réfugier dans sa chambre.

_'Comment vais-je faire, elle est si innocente.'_

Il faisait les cents pas, la peur et l'anxiété lui tiraillant le ventre. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'attache à lui. Il fallait qu'elle le déteste, coûte que coûte, quitte à la blesser. Les idées en place, il retourna auprès d'elle.

Il la jaugea de haut, arbora son habituel sourire obligé et méprisant et lui fit rapidement visiter SA maison.

"Ceci, mademoiselle, est votre chambre. C'est le seul endroit de la maison ou vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Sortie de cette UNIQUE pièce vous me ferez le plaisir de ne plus exister. Je ne veux ni vous entendre, ni vous avoir perpétuellement dans mes pattes. Soyez invisible et nous nous entendrons à merveille. Sur ceux, je vous laisse. Vous connaissez maintenant la maison, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi."

abcdabcdabcd

Hermione se sentait mal, un mal-être malsain lui tiraillait le ventre, ces vacances s'annonçaient catastrophiques et elle se demandait si cette situation valait mieux que le mauvais traitement de son beau-père. Elle pris la direction de sa chambre et laissa tomber sa valise tant la surprise fut grande. Sa nouvelle chambre était la copie conforme de sa précédente. Rogue avait recréé à l'identique son petit chez-elle, il avait transvasé toute ces affaires. Pourquoi une telle attention? Elle ne comprenait pas ce revirement soudain de situation.

_'Alors un cœur se cacherai sous ce mur de glace et de souffrance!' _Ce dit elle, une once d'espoir naissante dans son cœur meurtris.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et observa, tout était là. Des photos de ces amis accrochaient au mur aux livres de cour sur son bureau. Seul détail, sur sa table de nuit était posé un cadeau. Elle le prit délicatement, défit lentement le ruban rouge. Patiemment, savourant l'instant elle ouvrit le paquet sans déchirer le papier qu'elle plia soigneusement et rangea dans un tiroir. Dans sa main se trouvait maintenant un petit écrin à bijoux qu'elle ouvrit sans plus attendre. A l'intérieur, Hermione trouva un collier. Une chaîne en or à laquelle était suspendu un pendentif de forme arrondit ressemblant à une larme entourée d'un trois quarts de cercle. La larme était en ambre jaune. Jamais elle n'avait vu aussi beau bijou.

_'Pincez moi je rêve le professeur Rogue m'offre un cadeau.'_

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Hermione serra l'écrin contre elle et se mit à tourner sur elle-même, prise d'une joie soudaine qui emplissait son cœur. Ce cadeau était comme la clé des mystères d'un cœur, un début timide et chancelant pour - elle ne le savait pas encore - son professeur de potion, ces premier pas hésitant dans la paternité.

Il était 11h30, après avoir enfilé et caché son précieux cadeau sous son col, Hermione pris la direction de la cuisine et tomba nez à nez avec son hôte. Elle bascula et sentie une main puissante la retenir de tomber. Elle se remit d'aplomb tant bien que mal et lui sourit.

abcdabcdabcd

_'Elle m'a sourit! Elle, mon ange, ma puce, mon bébé, Elle m'a sourit' _Pensa le maître des potions dont le visage avait blêmit une fraction de seconde, le temps de reprendre contenance. _'Non surtout pas, je ne la ferai plus souffrir, pas elle. Tant pis pour moi. _

Refoulant son irrésistible envie de la prendre dans ces bras, de la serrer très fort, de se la garder jalousement des autres hommes, de la protéger comme un père avec sa fille, Rogue arbora son fidèle regard glacial et la jaugea de toute sa hauteur.

"Quoi?"

"Heu... Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez que je prépare le repas, je me débrouille pas trop mal et..."

"Bien sur, faites donc." Rogue lui sourit, il avait craqué, elle était trop innocente, trop adorable pour ces yeux déjà empli d'amour pour elle.

abcdabcdabcd

_'Il m'a sourit, lui, cet homme, pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça, qui est-il pour moi ? Pourquoi ai-je toujours eu la sensation de le connaître et de...'_

Hermione n'acheva pas sa pensé des image défilèrent devant ces yeux des souvenirs qu'elle avaient oublié et qui surgissaient en elle sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Hermione savait qu'ils étaient importants pour elle, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en souvenait elle les oubliaient de nouveau, comme si on les lui effaçaient. Elle ne pensa bientôt plus à rien.

"Très bien j'y vais. Que voulez vous pour ce midi?" Dit-elle, sans remarquer qu'une infime partie de sa journée manquait maintenant dans ces souvenirs, sans ce douter du sacrifice qu'accomplissait jour après jour son professeur, son père.

"Peu m'importe, vous trouverez des ingrédients dans le frigo." Rogue accentua son sourire pour qu'il paraisse forcé, et qu'il mette mal à l'aise la jeune fille.

Rogue ce demandait toujours si elle avait découvert son petit cadeau. Il fut déçu de ne pas le voir, pendant fièrement autour de cou de la jeune fille.

Le repas prés, Hermione s'aventura jusqu'à la porte du bureau de son professeur où elle savait qu'il s'était réfugié. Après quelque minutes d'attente, Granger pris son courage a deux main et frappa... Rien. Une deuxième fois... Toujours rien.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout?" Se dit elle à haute voix.

Ce qu'elle entendit ensuite lui glaça le sang et la fit frémir de terreur.

"Il! Etait allé faire un tour. Est-ce un problème Miss Granger?"

Rogue se tenait juste derrière elle, le visage dur, les bras croisés, les yeux fusillant.

"Le repas est prêt!" Chuchota Hermione en baissant la tète et fuyant vers la cuisine.

De son côté Rogue était aux anges, sa petite entrée avait fait sensation.

abcdabcdabcd

Dans la cuisine l'ambiance était atroce, Hermione était au bord des larmes, penchée sur son assiette. Rogue, lui se tenait à l'écart, mangeant debout, accoudé à l'évier, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de cette corvée au plus vite. La distance ne les séparait que de quelques mètre, mais ces quelques mètres représentaient à eux seul un abyme immense, que Rogue s'évertuait à agrandir, toujours plus.

En voyant une larme coulait le long de la joue de la jeune fille, il se décida, enfin, à venir se mettre à table et à engager une conversation civilisée avec elle.

"Votre chambre vous convient-elle?" Commença-t-il d'une voix timide, presque innodible, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Hermione fut surprise et leva des yeux éberlués vers son professeur. Elle essuya aussitôt ces larmes.

"Oh! Oui beaucoup, je m'y sens bien, merci d'avoir recréé ma chambre!" Hermione sourit tendrement et Rogue cru fondre sur place.

"Okey... c'est bien... Il ne vous manquait rien?" Rogue baissa la voix. "Il n'y avait rien en trop?"

Hermione accueilli la remarque d'un regard malin. Sous ces airs de dur, son professeur de potion caché, bien enfoui, des sentiments humains.

"Je l'ai ouvert." Pour preuve Hermione sortit le collier de sous son t-shirt et le lui montra. "Je l'adore, il..."

"Oh, ne vous méprenez pas Mademoiselle je-sais-tout." Rogue pris un air détaché. "Je passais devant une bijouterie et... Il était joli, il m'a plu, je vous l'ai acheté sans même y penser. N'allez pas chercher une de vos explications de jeune fille sentimentale en fleur." Il paraissait tellement exaspéré qu'il fit doucement sourire _la jeune fille sentimentale en fleur_.

"Bien très bien!" Hermione se leva de table, débarrassa et pris la direction de la salle de bain. En passant le pan de la porte, Granger fit une pose et, sans se retourner avoua à son professeur. "N'empêche que je l'adore ce collier."

Rogue se leva et pris la direction opposée de celle qu'avait emprunté son élève. Elle rayonnait de joie et c'est radieuse et heureuse qu'elle entra dans la salle de bain.

De son coté, le maître des potions partit sans se retourner, heureux à en mourir, Les poings crispés dans une mouvement de joie intense.

_'Il lui plaît, elle le porte, elle l'adore, elle l'aime. Elle. Mon bébé, ma puce, mon trésor, mon ange._

_Je l'aime.'_

abcdabcdabcd

**A SUIVRE...**

abcdabcdabcd

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre dans la boîte.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et comme d'hab. je ne demande qu'une chose c'est une petite review pour avoir vos critiques.

Soyez indulgent c'est ma toute première fic lol.

Au prochain chapitre.

Satine-tchii.


	3. Chapter 3

†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†

**Retrouvons nous!**

†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†

**_Disclaimer:_** Comme toujours les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (snif) Les lieux par contre ils sont tout droit sortis de mon imagination saugrenue de la maison du maître! Notre très cher Severus Rogue à celle de son meilleur ami Lucius Malefoy tout est à moi!

**_Notes:_** Merci à mes bétas lectrices Matol et Lana51 ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et BONNE LECTURE A TOUS.

**_Réponses aux RAR:_** Ambre Snape: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La suite est pour tout de suite. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

pititsly : Oui moi aussi sa faisait longtemps que j'attendais qu'une fic sur ce sujet sorte mais comme cela ne venait pas j'ai décidé de l'écrire !lol! Bonne lecture.

wolfinthenight : Merci mille fois! Ca me fait très plaisir que ma fic de plaise et j'espère que ça va continuer! Je suis contente que des lectrices (ou lecteur) comme toi suivent ma fic. Merci.

Estelle01**** Merci à toi pour ta review et merci d'être fidèle au rendez-vous. Comme pour tous le monde j'espère que la suite va ta plaire et Bonne Lecture.

Matol****: Merci d'être plus rapide que moi pour mettre des reviews lol (c'est pas difficile j'avoue) Continue à écrire tes fics je veux pouvoir t'en mettre. Kissou

Trinity1412 : MERCI merci je suis contente que ça te plaise toi mon idole mon mentor LOL Non sérieux je te promet d'aller te mettre tout plein de reviews pendant les vacances. PROMIS! SMACK!

vivi : Oh oui j'ai été super contente de trouver ta review dans ma messagerie et je suis aussi contente que ma fic te plaise. Pour le comportement de Rogue tout vient à point à qui sais attendre. La suite t'en dira plus... Kiss

Aziza : Hi hi hi c'était une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et j'ai décidé de la mettre sur papier. Contente que sa te plaise!

Lana51 : Mc Go lance un regard noir car elle sais parfaitement qu'Albus sais que ce serai bien pour Rogue de prendre en charge Hermione car elle est courant de sa paternité mais pour ça tu en saura plus dans un futur chapitre qui germe grâce à toi... Donc merci pour ta review et ta réflexion.

†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†

Chapitre 3: Confidences d'un soir.

†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†

_'Il lui plaît, elle le porte, elle l'adore, elle l'aime. Elle. Mon bébé ma puce mon trésor mon ange._

_Je l'aime.'_

Rogue était allé faire un tour tant l'excitation qui l'envahissait était intense.

Hermione elle de son coté avait sauté sur son lit en hurlant de joie. Peut être que finalement elle allait les aimer c'est vacances. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle avait l'espoir d'être heureuse. Cet espoir naissant, la jeune fille se remit à penser à l'ombre qui avait envahit sa vie.

Son beau-père.

†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†

_Elle se souvenait de la terreur qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et sa voix, cette voix._

_**"Coucou Hermione! Je suis rentré.'** Elle l'entendait souvent et pourtant, à chaque fois Hermione avait toujours aussi peur. A chaque fois son cœur battait à tout rompre menaçant de céder si la peur augmentait ne serai-ce qu'à peine. Hermione dans sa panique avait acquiers des réflexes d'autodéfense qu'une jeune fille de son âge ne devrai même pas soupçonner. Elle se revoyait s'enfermant dans le placard de sa chambre bloquant la porte de ces jambes frêles et tremblantes. Elle réentendait la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir en crissant et revoyait la tête terrifiante de son beau-père, lui souriant d'un sourire malsain._

_**'Ne te cache pas ma jolie' ** Lui disait t'il d'un ton mielleux qui rendait son calvaire encore plus insoutenable. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se souvenait, Hermione se crispait, se donnant l'impression d'être de nouveau dans le petit placard, à attendre que ces dernière défense cèdent et que son beau-père la..._

†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†

"Je suis rentré!" Granger sursauta au son de la voix de son professeur de potion, la faisant sortir de sa torpeur. "Donc à partir de maintenant je vous pris de céder toutes activités bruyantes qui pourraient me déranger! Redevenez invisible" Rogue baissa la voix croyant qu'elle ne l'entendrai pas. "Et dire que je vais devoir passer 2 mois complets en compagnie de miss je-sais-tout sa sainteté parfaite! Pourquoi moi!"

Pendant que Severus se lamentait, Hermione fut prise d'un élan de joie inexplicable.

_'Il ne veut pas que je sois là, il me déteste! Lui il ne me fera pas de mal" _La jeune fille était aux anges. Sans comprendre pourquoi elle dévala les escaliers et courut vers son professeur lui sautant dans les bras, t'elle une enfant accueillant son père de retour d'une mission dangereuse.

En la voyant arriver Rogue écarquilla des yeux de terreur et encaissa le coup du mieux qu'il pu. En sentant la jeune fille contre lui il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer très fort d'abord puis très tendrement ensuite.

Hermione ne c'était pas attendu à une telle réaction et recula vivement au grand désespoir de son hôte. De la même façon qu'elle était arrivée, la jeune fille repartie, et Rogue put entendre le bruit de la clé tournant dans la serrure.

Il ne comprenait pas le changement d'attitude de sa protégé. Il se sentait idiot. Sur le coup il allait tout lui avouer, mu par un élan d'amour paternel insoupçonné. En un instant, avec une cruauté qu'elle n'imaginait même pas, Hermione venait de briser la glace mais aussi le cœur de son professeur.

La jeune fille de son côté était paniquée. Au contact de son professeur avait été aussitôt replongée dans de douloureux souvenirs.

†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†

_Elle ressentais cet être infâme, lui disant qu'il l'aimait. Dans le creux de ces bras, elle était paniquée._

_**'Je t'aime Hermione.' Répétait t'il sans cesse. 'Tu sais que je t'aime! Tu sais ma chérie que je ne t'aime pas comme un beau-père. N'est ce pas Hermione! Entre nous c'est plus que cela! C'est bien plus que cela.' **La jeune Gryffondord sentait de nouveau les mains de celui que aurait du combler son manque d'amour paternel. Elle sentait ses mains ce faufilant sous son T-shirt, lui arrachant à chaque fois de plus en plus de sanglots..._

"Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Hermione sursauta en voyant son professeur de potion face à elle, un air ou perplexité, gène et, étrangement, inquiétude se mêlaient sur son visage. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle se tenait recroquevillée en fœtus, ses bras crispés sur ses jambes, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans un silence oppressant.

Elle se releva aussitôt, sécha ses larmes et partie vers la cuisine laissant sur place un Severus un tantinet agacé du mutisme dans lequel c'était murée son élève.

Occupée aux fourneaux, elle sourit à son arrivé comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais ces gestes trahissaient son anxiété. Effectivement, ses mains tremblaient tant et si bien qu'elle lâcha la pile d'assiette qu'elle tenait en main.

Rogue n'en pouvant plus, trop stressé pour tenir plus longtemps, opta pour sa démarche favorite, l'agressivité.

"Mais enfin Granger allez vous me dire ce qui se passe au juste! Ou vais-je devoir attendre que vous ayez détruit toute la vaisselle de la maison?"

Hermione se figea et le regarda d'un regard hésitant.

_'Fuir ou rester?_

_Se calmer ou hurler?'_

Malgré toute sa volonté, ses démons lui revinrent en tête.

†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†

_Sa mère, imbibées d'alcool dans la chambre d'a côté, n'entendait jamais les hurlements de panique de sa fille. Elle ne se doutait même pas de se qui se tramait un mur plus loin. _

_Hermione avait beau hurler, supplier, pleurer, rien n'y faisait. Sa mère était saoule et donc, suffisamment déconnectée de la réalité pour laisser à son mari le loisir de disposer de sa fille comme il l'entendait. Ce dont il ne se faisait pas prier._

_Hermione se souvint du jour ou, résignée, elle lui avait simplement demandé pourquoi, Pourquoi lui faisait t'il tout ça._

_Le son de sa voix résonnait encore dans sa mémoire, et sa réponse était gravée dans son esprit._

_**'Pourquoi? Ah sa ma puce il faut que tu le demande à ton père, ton Vrai père. Si je te fais tout ça c'est parce que tu dois être punie des actes de ton géniteur. Il était un monstre, pire que tout ce que tu pourra imaginer! Je veux te détruire Hermione! Pas seulement ton corps mais aussi ton esprit. Je veux réduire tes espoirs en bouillis et faire de toi un corps sans vie. Un corps sans âme .' **_

_Ce soir là il ne l'avait pas seulement violée mais aussi battue et torturée. Et à son réveil, Hermione avait du sourire à sa mère, soigner son mal de tête comme si de rien n'était._

†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†

En reprennent ses esprits elle se retrouva face à face avec son professeur qui la fixait intensément.

"Pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe oui ou non?"

La jeune fille ne sachant comment réagir se laissa aller à la panique et se mis à hurler des propos incompréhensibles. Elle renversait tout et pleurait. Jamais, de toute sa vie, Rogue ne s'était senti aussi inutile et inapte à gérer une situation. Face à son élève, sa fille, aussi paniquée et déboussolée il avait envi de hurler. Juste pour ce défouler, juste pour montrer qu'il était là. Mais il garda son cri en lui. Il s'approcha de son enfant et la pris dans ses bras, sans réfléchir.

_'Ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir. Juste elle, vivre pour elle.'_

Il essuyait ses larmes, écoutait ses paroles, ses injures, recevait ses coups, si faibles, si fragiles. Il soutenait le poids léger de son plus beau trésor et l'écoutait. Tendrement, amoureusement.

_'Ne pas la brusquer, elle est si fragile, si belle ma douce lumière.'_

Il s'était mis à sourire, un sourire tendre qui réchauffa le cœur de la jeune Gryffondor.

"Professeur?" Hermione regardait maintenant son hôte plus calmement. "Pourquoi faites vous tout ça pour moi? Pourquoi m'avait vous pris dans vos bras? Je ne comprend pas?"

Son père lui sourit mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de la serrer plus fort encore, lui chuchotant des paroles qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†

Le lendemain matin quant elle se réveilla Hermione reçut un appel de Ron. Ce fut pour elle comme le réveil après une longue période de coma pendant laquelle elle avait vécu comme déconnectée de la réalité.

Il lui proposait de venir chez lui l'après midi. Il fut convenu que Rogue passerait prendre Harry et les amènerait tous les deux chez les Weasley. Quant elle raccrocha la jeune fille se rendit compte de l'immensité de l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre.

_'Il va me tuer!'_

La jeune fille ne préférant pas revenir sur les évènements de la veille fit une entrée joyeuse dans la cuisine.

_'Il va falloir le caresser dans le sens du poil si je veux arriver à mes fins! Enfin bon. Sois souriante et aimable.'_

La voix doucereuse de son professeur la fit frémir.

"Et pourquoi auriez vous à me Caresser dans le sens du poil! Si je puis me Permettre."

La jeune Gryffondor s'arrêta brusquement. Son professeur avait vraiment le chic pour, par sa seule voix, donner aux plus brave l'envie de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Elle se retourna vers lui, un sourire coupable aux lèvres.

_"Et merde! J'avais oublié ça aussi fait chier avec tout ces trucs!_

"Hum hum! Ces "Trucs" comme vous dites, me permettent de savoir quand des jeunes filles comme Vous! On des choses à me dire" Répliqua t'il, un air vainqueur dans la voix.

"Hi hi!" Hermione ne savait plus ou se mettre.

_'Quant faut y aller! Faut y aller.'_

Elle pris une profonde inspiration et débita son texte.

"Ron-m'a-invité-à-venir-chez-lui..."

"Oh mais ça ce n'est pas un problème! Bien au contraire! Etre débarrassé de vous toute une après-midi..." La coupa Rogue.

"Il n'y a pas que ça." La voix d'Hermione se fit toute petite, presque innodible.

_'Courage ma fille courage!'_

"Il-faudrai-que-nous-passions-chercher-Harry-chez-lui-et-que-vous-nous-emmeniez-tous-les-deux-chez-Ron." Hermione reprit son souffle. "Merci beaucoup! Je vais me préparer."

"Potter!" Rugit Rogue. "JE dois aller chercher POTTER! Hors de question. Miss Je-sais-tout vous vous débrouillerez sans moi. N'oubliez pas que je suis votre professeur et non votre taxi! Je ne supporte plus la familiarité que vous mettez entre nous. Chaque chose à sa place."

Les mots de son professeur de potions blessèrent profondément Hermione. Elle sentit comme une vague d'espoir se briser en elle, comme si l'embryon de cocon familial qui commençait à voir le jour dans sa vie solitaire se brisait au son d'une seule phrase.

Rogue sentit le désarroi de son élève et décida de jouer le jeu pour ne pas la blesser.

"Bon! Je vous y amènerais" Dit t'il d'un résigné. "Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour venir vous chercher. Il y a des limites."

Hermione sourit, refoulant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

"Merci merci!"

Dans un élan de bonheur, elle se jeta au coup de ténébreux professeur et lui fit un énorme bisous sur les deux joues. Se rendant compte de qui elle embrassait, elle s'écarta, gênée, et alla préparer ses affaires.

†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†

Durant tout le trajet, Rogue ne desserra pas les dents une seule fois. Il lança un regard menaçant à Harry lorsqu'il pris place à l'arrière et ne descendît que pour 'jeter' les deux jeunes gens hors de sa voiture, devant la maison des Weasley. De retour chez lui, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Hermione. Son seul souhait était de se rapprocher d'elle mais dés qu'il l'avait en face de lui, il la repoussait, la dénigrait. Il alla donc chercher conseil auprès de son meilleur ami.

Lucius Malefoy.

Il était 2h00 du matin quant il se décida enfin à sonner chez son ami et ce fut un Lucius endormi et mal peigné, une humeur massacrante sur le visage, qui lui entrouvrit la porte.

"Quoi" Lança t'il d'une voix qui trahissait sa mauvaise humeur.

"Lucius, c'est moi Severus! Je dois te parler c'est important."

"Plus important que mon lit?" Lança t'il encore tout endormit.

"Lucius!"

"Bon bon entre fais comme chez toi."

Le père Malefoy ouvrit la porte en grand et partit en direction de la salle à manger. Rogue le suivit et s'assit à côté de lui, commençant à alléger son cœur.

"Tu sais que j'héberge en ce moment chez moi Hermione! Ma Hermione..."

"Oui Ta Hermione je sais et alors!"

"Oh Lucius si tu savais comme elle est jolie! Elle parait si frêle et si fragile. Quand je la vois je me sens fondre et quant elle me regarde... Dès qu'elle s'aperçoit de ma présence, tu me connais, je ne peut m'empêcher de redevenir l'acariâtre maître des potions! Et je m'en veux tellement. Parfois elle parait si triste et... Et... Je ne sais jamais comment je dois me comporter avec elle, c'est horrible comme situation. Tu comprend?"

Severus se retourna vers son ami et s'aperçut que celui ci le regardait d'un regard en coin, empli de malice.

"Quoi?"

"Tu deviens gaga de cette jeune fille! Non aller un peu de sérieux! Met de l'ordre dans tes pensée et réfléchit, en quoi la situation est elle si horrible?"

Lucius avait compris qu'il valait mieux laisser Rogue parler plutôt que de lui bourrer le crâne avec des métaphores.

"Je... J'en sais rien je... J'ai envi de tout lui dire, de tout lui avouer et en même temps ça me fais peur! Elle me cache des choses je le sais. Tu me dira que c'est normal pour une élève face à son professeur! Mais la c'est... Différent. Ce qu'elle me cache c'est plus qu'un simple petit secret d'adolescente, il se passe quelque chose dans sa vie de grave! De très grave. Par moment sans raison elle peut avoir un comportement très bizarre, elle parait effrayée, paniquée. Je vois bien qu'elle se replonge dans de douloureux souvenir par moment. Sa m'inquiète je l'aime tant tu comprend!"

Le visage de M. Malefoy se fit grave.

"Sais tu ce qui se passe?"

"Non! Et c'est ça le problème. Dès que j'aborde le sujet elle se mure dans un mutisme inébranlable. Elle a peur Lucius! Très peur. Mais de quoi je n'en sais rien et sa me rend fou d'inquiétude."

"Il faut que tu lui en parle! Je pense avoir ma petite idée sur ce que c'est mais je ne te dirais rien pour l'instant. Pour vous deux tu dois le découvrir au moment voulu, quand cela viendra d'elle. Je pense que tu patauge car tu es bien trop impliqué émotionnellement pour imaginer telles choses. Ne la brusque pas, va y en douceur, suis ton instinct le plus profond. Je pense qu'elle va avoir besoin de toi Severus."

"Juste Severus, avant de te laisser repartir, repense au pourquoi de la présence de cette jeune fille chez toi. Là est la réponse."

Son ami le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et repartit se mettre au lit. De son côté, Rogue ne savait plu quoi penser. Quelles étaient ces choses de si terrible qui pouvaient arriver à Hermione. Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, sa discussion avec son ami ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé.

_'repense au pourquoi de la présence de cette jeune fille chez toi. Là est la réponse' _

_'Que veut t'il dire par là. Elle est là car son beau père la bat c'est un fait mais...'_

Tout d'un coup, il compris l'évidence faisant ainsi face à l'un de ces pires cauchemar.

_'N'importe qui mais pas elle. Pas mon bébé.'_

Il se souvint des paroles de la mère de sa fille et fut pris d'un excès de rage qui se mit à bouillir en lui.

_'Je vais te venger ma fille et je vais commencer par ta mère, celle qui ta donné la vie, qui t'a pris à moi pour détruire ton existence. '_


	4. Chapter 4

†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†

**Retrouvons nous!**

†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†

**_Disclaimer:_** Comme toujours je serais tentée de vous dire que tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas tout comme les lieux! A ma grande peine blabla blabla...

MAIS NON! AUJOURD'HUI MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS! SEUL UN PERSONNAGE NE M'APPARTIENT PAS! (snif le beau sévy en plus). **Et bien oui la mère d'Hermione ainsi que son beau père ont vu le jour dans la petite chambre, d'une petite maison, dans une petite ville, d'un petit département. Qu'elle fierté mes amis à l'annonce du grand évènement! **Nonallez j'arrête. Un peu de sérieux. Les lieux aussi sont à moi et now place à la lecture _(de mes notes!)_

**_Notes:_** Merci à toi lecteur du bonheur que tu me procure quand tu me laisse une petite review que je chérie tant! Petite parenthèse pour m'excuser du retard mais en raison de diverses raisons d'ordinateur pourris et de montagne de devoir je n'ai pas eu du tout le temps d'écrire entre octobre et novembre. Encore désolé pour le retard et bonne lecture. Je ne suis pas sure de publier très régulièrement car j'ai énormément de travail mais je vais essayer dans faire un maximum pendant les vacances pour avoir un peu d'avance !

**_Réponses aux RAR:_** Lana51 : Merci à toi pour ta fic! Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui aurra eu du mal à venir, pas à cause du mal de la page blanche mais plutôt de l'excitation des profs! J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Matol : Voili voilou moi aussi je peux publier! nak poutoux twinimini!

XXX twins.

ze1telotte : Niveau suspense je t'aurai servie! 6 moi s à attendre! Merci d'être fidèle a ma fic malgré les temps d'attente! Bonne lecture.

pititsly : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire et j'attend avec impatience que tu me dise ce que tu en pense ! Bonne lecture

Ambre Snape : Ah c'est ça les fics ! Il faut garder du suspense jusqu'au bout sinon ça intéresse plus ! Mais j'avoue que je suis peut être un peu sadique sur ce coup là LOL ! Si tu as des trucs à proposer sache que je suis ouverte à toute remarque !

fahaly02 : Voilà je publie enfin ! Désolé pour le retard ! Et merci de ta patience ! Je vais essayer de publier plus vite les autres chapitres ! En entendant, bonne lecture.

WolfInTheNight : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'ai toujours voulu voir Rogue sympathique donc quoi de mieux qu'une fic pour cela ! Bonne lecture

Gin'Lup' : Perso j'ai toujours aimé l'idée de Rogue père d'Hermione mais je comprend que certains puisse moins aimer ! C'est clair que c'est bizarre ! Je suis contente que tu aime bien ma fic et j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture.

Lilys4 : Ah je suis contente que ma fic plaise ! Merci mille fois pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te rendra aussi enthousiaste ! Bonne lecture.

Gaeriel Palpatine : Non je ne me suis pas exilé mdr ! Me revoilà après un long moment mais me revoilà ! Désolé pour le retard et bonne lecture.

†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†

Chapitre 4: Quelques comptes à régler.

†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†

_'Je vais te venger ma fille et je vais commencer par ta mère, celle qui ta donné la vie, qui t'a pris à moi pour détruire ton existence. '_

Rogue était dans une colère noire lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de la petite maison blanche dans laquelle sa fille avait grandit, cachée de son regard. Il se souvint le jour ou ayant retrouvé sa trace, il était venu en secret observer une toute petite puce qui aurait pu lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Un petit sourire apparu sur son visage au souvenir du papa gâteau qu'il aurait pu devenir.

_"Sa aurait arrangé beaucoup d'élève et aurait rendu la vie lycéenne plus facile pour beaucoup de jeunes gens." _Se dit-il avec une petite pensée pour son cher balafré.

Des flashs, des brides de souvenir heureux envahissaient son esprits.

Il se revoyait descendre les escalier en bois par un beau dimanche midi, tenant dans ses bras un bébé à peine naissant pour lui faire faire le tour des bras de toute la famille.

Il réentendait les pleurs à pas d'heure, et sa femme les yeux encore fermés se levant pour nourrir son trésor.

Il revécu aussi le jour ou tout s'était envolé, en une fraction de seconde, en un claquement de doigt son rêve s'était brisé. Son cœur s'était tordu puis brisé.

Il avait ensuite enchaîné les visites nocturne pour les beau yeux d'une pimprenelle de deux ans.

_La scène lui revint en mémoire comme si elle venait juste de se passer. Il faisait nuit, de dehors il pouvait voir que la lumière du salon était allumée. Il s'était approché à pas feutrés et avait longuement regardé son enfant jouer avec sa mère et son beau père, ses petits yeux étincellent devant un sapin de noël illuminé. Hermione ne devait avoir que deux ans et paraissait si heureuse en ouvrant en hâte ses cadeaux et riant sous l'effet de l'excitation, que le maître des potions avait préféré s'en aller sans un mot, laissant la petite fille à ses rêves d'enfant innocente. _

_Il n'avait fait que trois pas quand un petite voix l'avait arrêté._

_'Qui t'es toi?"_

_Il se souvenait avoir sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux au son de cette voix qui lui était interdite. Il s'était retourné et avait lutté pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener avec lui, pour toujours. Le mal au ventre, il s'était contenté de répondre en souriant:_

_'Personne! Je ne suis personne! Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais hors de chez toi aussi tard?'_

_Rogue avait parlé tendrement, comme s'il avait peur de casser ce petit trésor en porcelaine en élevant la voix. La situation le rendait fou, il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui parler, ne pas craquer. Mais elle était là, devant lui, et elle souriait. Face à ce sourire qu'il trouvait envoûtant, le grand maître des potions se sentait fondre, littéralement._

_'Je t'es vu et j'ai cru que tu était le père noël.'_

_L'enfant arborait une mine profondément déçu, elle aurait bien aimé voir le père noël._

_Rogue se mit à sourire face a la naïve innocence de sa fille._

_'Mais enfin, ne soit pas trop pressée!' Dit il l'air malicieux. 'Le père noël ne passera que dans trois jours.'_

_'Oui mais c'est long trois jours' Dit elle en boudant._

_Rogue lui ébouriffa les cheveux, la faisant éclater de rire. Il entendit soudain le son du loquet de la porte d'entré. La petite fille l'entendit aussi et se retourna pour découvrir sa mère._

_'Hermione mais ou étais tu je me suis inquiétée...'_

_Hermione tenta de prendre la parole._

_'Mais maman je...'_

_'Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir toute seule, et encore plus le soir.'_

_'Maman' Cette fois ci la petite fille avait crié, la mine en colère._

_'Quoi?'_

_Sa mère encore sous le choc de l'inquiétude commençait à ce calmer._

_'Je parlais avec le M...'_

_En se retournant pour lui montrer Rogue, La future Gryffondor s'était aperçue qu'il n'était plus là, qu'il avait disparu._

_Mme Granger ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'elle disait et la fit rentrer, fermant la porte, cachant, sans le vouloir, ni le savoir, sa fille aux yeux du professeur Rogue, caché tapis derrière un bosquet d'arbre._

†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†

Quand il "revint à lui", Severus était bouillonnant de rage. Cette femme lui avait enlevé sa fille sous prétexte que c'était pour son bien, pour qu'elle vive heureuse. Et à la place, sa vie avait été rythmée par les viols et la souffrance d'être incomprise.

Il frappa violemment à la porte, et entra, aussitôt que la porte fut entrouverte, bousculant le beau-père d'Hermione qui se cogna contre le mur.

En le voyant Rogue préféra tourner ses pensées vers son ex femme, pour ne pas commettre d'acte irréparable.

"Où est elle?" Questionna t'il avec agressivité.

L'homme, encore sonné ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait.

"Quoi... que... qui êtes vous?"

Le directeur des Serpentards le fixa et réprima le coup qui allait partir. Il se contenta d'installer un sentiment de peur chez son hôte.

"Si tu ne me dit pas où est ta femme, je serai pour toi pire que les pires supplices des enfers! Répond moi Moldu! Où est elle?"

Le substitut de père ne se fit pas prier et conduisit Rogue jusqu'à elle, cette femme qu'il était censé protéger jusqu'à la mort.

Sans se douter de rien elle accueillit son mari avec le sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui se transforma vite en un rictus d'effroi, de colère et de dégoût.

"Que fait tu la? Meurtrier!" Lança t'elle avec colère.

"Je suis venu régler quelques comptes avec une vieille amie! Alors comme ça tu as refait ta vie! Quel belle famille!" Il fut coupé par l'arrivée d'un gros labrador qui vînt lui lécher la main. Cela le fit doucement rigoler. "Il y a même un chien! Joli tableau! Mais, ne crois tu pas qu'il manque quelque chose dans ton petit nid d'amour?"

Sa voix s'était faite mauvaise, ironique.

"De quoi tu parle? Va t'en, laisse nous vivre heureux et rend moi Ma fille! Sinon..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase quand son ex mari la coupa, plus furieux que jamais.

"De quoi je parle? Ta fille? Comment ose tu la traiter comme si tu l'aimais? Ce qu'il vous manque c'est le bonheur Marianne! Le bonheur. Cette chose tu en as privé celle que tu appelle ta Fille!"

Rogue ne tenait plus en place, il avait envi de hurler, de pleurer. Il voulait la faire souffrir comme elle l'avait souffrir pendant tant d'années. A cet instant précis il la haïssait plus que tout, plus que jamais.

"Rentre chez toi Severus tu est saoul ou drogué je n'en sais rien mais tu n'as pas les idées claire! Ma fille est très heureuse! Elle aime sa vie! Qui es tu pour plaider le contraire?"

Le maître des potions s'arrêta net, abasourdi par les propos de celle qui lui faisait face. Il repris contenance et lui cracha tout ce qu'il savait et qu'il avait sur le cœur.

"Je suis drogué tu dis! Saoul! Mais enfin c'est toi ma pauvre ami qui a les yeux tant imbibés par l'alcool que tu ne vois pas l'évidence! Ta fille est loin d'être heureuse je peux te l'assurer! Elle souffre dans l'ombre, à 15 ans seulement elle garde bien enfoui au fond de son cœur mille maux et milles peines! Ne t'en rend tu pas compte? Est tu aussi mauvaise mère pour ne pas voir que ton bien aimé la viole! La bât et en fait son jouet!"

En entendant cela, la mère d'Hermione se crispa. Contre toute attente ce ne fut pas de l'horreur qui put se lire sur son visage mais de la colère. Rogue fut abasourdit quant elle commença à lui crier déçu.

"Mon mari ne la viole pas! Il l'aime! Un peu trop je l'admet mais quel mal y a t'il à en faire un peu trop quant on veut tenter d'un peu remplacer la présence d'un père dans le cœur d'une jeune fille? Mais contrairement aux mensonges qu'Hermione a put te raconter il ne la viole pas même si cette ingrate de fille se plait a prétendre ça devant tous le monde..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle était déjà à terre sous la menace de l'ancien partisan du seigneur des ténèbres.

"INGRATE!" Rogue était maintenant totalement et irrémédiablement hors de lui. Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer ainsi pas après tant d'année de souffrance infligées à sa fille qu'il croyait en sécurité.

En même temps que sa haine, un sentiment nouveau de culpabilité naissait en lui, le mettant encore plus en colère, mais contre lui même cette fois ci. Tant d'année ou il n'avait rien fait, où il ne s'était douté de rien malgré la proximité dans laquelle ils évoluaient, si proche et pourtant si éloignés dans son cœur meurtris. N'en pouvant plus, il craqua, transforma ses remords et sa peine en colère.

Celle qui l'avait le plus fait souffrir tout au long de sa vie se trouvait donc au mauvais endroit pendant un très, très mauvais moment. Elle avait prononcé le mot de trop, celui que l'on regrette toujours d'avoir dit quelques seconde après.

"Tu ose dire qu'elle est INGRATE! Mais qu'elle mère est tu vipère pour ne pas voir le malheur de ta fille. Qu'elle confidente est-tu hyène pour ne pas entendre ce qu'elle te hurle. Qu'elle femme est-tu pour ne pas souffrir des malheurs de ton enfant, la chair de ta chair comme tu le disait si souvent." Il y avait maintenant dans ces yeux la folie meurtrière qui ne l'avait plus habitée depuis longtemps. Cette femme qui ce tenait droite et provocante quelques minutes avant rampait maintenant au sol, pleurant des excuses inutiles.

Le grand maître des potions était en train de perdre son sang froid et il s'en rendait compte, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il leva sa baguette...

Pointa celle qu'il avait aimé...

Un sourire démoniaque fendit son visage...

Et...

†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†

**A SUIVRE...**

†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†≈†

Le voilà enfin bouclé ce chapitre!

On pourra pas dire qu'il ne m'aurra pas donné du fil à retorde!

6 mois pour l'écrire!

C'est long je trouve. LOL Je délire toute seule c'est l'émotion lol.

Bon et bien je vais me hâter d'écrire la suite en essayent de mettre moins de temps.

Satinetchii


End file.
